1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a mobile terminal that controls a lighting device that illuminates a space and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a lighting system controller that creates lighting scenes by adjusting the intensity and color of light emitted by a lighting device and that controls the lighting device on the basis of the created scenes has been disclosed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2011-519128).